


Real man

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Elfman e Ryohei hanno una sola missione nella mente: diventare uomini veri.





	Real man

Real man

 

“Bisogna essere degli uomini veri, rudi. Anche le lacrime di un uomo devono essere tali!” sbraitò Elfman, colpendo il tavolo.

Ryohei seduto davanti a lui annuì, facendo cadere all’indietro il cappuccio della sua felpa.

“Ben detto! E un vero uomo deve anche scegliere la sua strada è seguire quella sempre dritto!” sbraitò.

“E difendere la sua donna e le sue sorelle minori” disse Elfman, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sulla panca.

“All’estremo!” ululò Ryohei, alzando un pugno. Lo abbassò e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Anche se deve sapere quando una di loro è un vero uomo, come Lal”. Aggiunse.

“Lo sapevo che Erza in realtà era un uomo vero” bisbigliò Elfman.

 

[110].


End file.
